In retail stores, seasonal merchandise is often displayed on free-standing, temporary display fixtures. On these temporary display fixtures, seasonal merchandise must be easily accessible and visually pleasing to attract consumer traffic.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.